


Informant

by Baykit



Series: Quirky Hell [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack Crossover, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit
Summary: Aizawa investigates an interesting bar he's heard about with an even more interesting bartender.
Series: Quirky Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604635
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	Informant

Aizawa meandered through the labyrinth of backstreets. While part of him was certain he knew where he was going part of wondered if it would still be there. Not because he took a wrong turn, or even that it would be destroyed. No, he was certain a place like this would never be attacked. No, it was just the place that, if the need arouse, be simply packed up and wiped clean at a moment’s notice. It had taken him months of following rumors and stalking the area in plain clothes to even find the place the first time. 

Finally he turned the corner and saw it. A small hanging sign pointing down a set of stairs that proclaimed “The Hazbin Bar.” Aizawa headed down the stairs lifting his hand towards his neck only to remember that he wasn’t wearing his hero uniform. This place was rumored to be a sort of neutral ground, as in they didn’t care who their cliental was as long as the paid and the owner was too intimidating for anyone to want to start a fight. Still, it was probably safest to stay as unrecognizable as possible, even if he was an underground hero. 

Aizawa opened the door to find the bar empty except for the bartender standing behind the counter. He had seen plenty of quirks that affected the appearance of a person but the bartender was definitely one of the stranger ones. His body appeared to be that of a large black and white cat with a wicked set of claws on each hand. Except for on his back was a large pair of red wings with black and white markings on them that reminded him of card suits. He felt the bartender looking him up and down with his yellow eyes as he sat down on one of the barstools. 

“You’re here early,” the bartender said in a rough and scratchy voice, “can’t say I care what’s on your mind but it must be heavy if you’re here to drink at this time of day.” 

“Nothing that can’t be solved with beer. Give me one of whatever is on tap,” Aizawa said. 

The bartender gave a grunt of acknowledgement as he grabbed a glass from one of the shelves and moved towards the tap. 

“I was in here two nights ago. Can’t say I ever caught your name,” Aizawa remarked. 

“Yeah I remember, you were holed up in that corner over there,” the bartender said flicking one of his ears towards one of the booths in the back corner of the bar, “and I don’t make a habit of getting friendly with the clients that come in here.” 

“Well it’s just the two of us right now. Unless you want me to refer to you as Mr. Bartender…?” Aizawa asked with a small grin. 

The bartender flattened both of his ears against his skull. 

“Ah…no thanks. If you have to call me something you can call me Husk,” Husk replied.

Husk walked back to Aizawa and placed the glass of beer in front of him and then stepped forward to lean forward with one arm on the counter. 

“You know you look familiar,” Husk remarked. 

“I believe I told you I was here before,” Aizawa said cautiously. 

“Not that kind of familiar,” Husk replied. 

“Well you seem like the type that would remember if I was trouble,” Aizawa said. 

“True,” Husk said, though he still sounded suspicious, “I wonder though if you’re the type that goes looking for trouble.”

“Sometimes. It depends on the type of trouble,” Aizawa said as he slowly began drinking his beer.

“Hmmm well you won’t find any trouble here,” Husk said as he turned around and started taking more glasses off the shelves. 

Drat. Well, Aizawa mused, he couldn’t expect Husk to trust him right away. He’d have to try again another time. Aizawa finished his beer and started to rise.

“Although I hear there’s trouble heading towards the docks tomorrow night,” Husk said just as Aizawa reached for the door handle, “but I’m sure those hero types already know about it.” 

“Yeah,” Aizawa said slowly, “I’m sure they do.” 

Well that was oddly easy, Aizawa thought as he headed back towards the main street. Lost in thought he almost didn’t notice as he passed by a man with brilliant red hair and an equally red suit to match. Was he headed to the bar too? Well, he was told it attracted all types. 

Husk looked up as the bar door opened once more. He wasn’t surprised by the figure that entered this time. 

“Husk my dear fellow, I passed an interesting looking man on the way in. A new patron of yours perhaps?” he asked. 

“Yeah maybe. Might be an annoying one though,” Husk replied. 

“Annoying you say? You know annoying flies can always be…swatted,” he said in a sinister tone. 

“Nah. He might be more useful then annoying. I think he might just clean up that mess at the docks for you,” Husk said in a dismissive voice, “Now what will it be Alastor? Your usual?”

“Of course my good man. No one can make it like you can,” Alastor replied, his voice turning cheery once more.


End file.
